marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen Strange (DeGuere series)
Dr. Stephen Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme, who defends Earth from mystical threats. Biography ''Dr. Strange Dr. Stephen Strange is a psychiatrist, employed in a public hospital. He's often late because of his sporadic dates, and he often quarrels with his superiors because his attentions to the patients always surpasses the one for the hospital's budget. One night, he is given a new patient, a Jane Doe who doesn't remember her name or anything, found wandering in the streets by a taxi driver. She claims that, if she will ever fall asleep again, she'll surely die, because a woman is hunting her in her dreams. Strange decides to second the girl's delusion, at least as long as he doesn't know what caused it, and serves her some coffee. Later, he is confronted by his superior, Dr. Taylor, about the weird cure he's been given to her, and, despite his professional opinion, the girl is given a sedative and falls in a coma. Dr. Strange receives then the visit of a mysterious man who claim to know precious informations about the girl. He tells Strange that the girl, whose name is Clea, has been psychically attacked by a with, Morgan Le Fay, and that her soul is trapped in the astral plane's higher levels and cannot escape. Strange is skeptical, but, since nothing seems to work to wake Clea up, accepts the help of the stranger. He is invited in the Sanctum Sanctorum, where he is greeted by Lindmer's butler and apprentice, Wong. Lindmer reveals Strange that he knew his father, and that he's been following him since he was born, since he's blessed by a unique talent in magic. Still skeptical, Strange agrees nevertheless to follow the so-called sorcerer's instructions, and by doing so, he reaches the astral plane, where he finds Clea's soul wandering. The two of them are attacked by a demon, Balzaroth, who is defeated using the enchantment Lindmer taught Strange before he left his body. Clea is saved, and Strange comes back to the hospital to see her. Actually, the girl has waken up and is playing billiards: she remembers just a little of the night's experience, and she believes it to be a dream. Strange has a brief conversation with her, and the two decide to have a date, but first Strange comes back to the Sanctorum. Despite having seen the proofs of his extra-body experience's truth, Strange thinks that Lindmer has hypnotized him or something, and still denies the reality of magic. He refuses the role of Sorcerer Supreme offered to him, and, after a quarrel with Wong, leaves the place. There's a storm outside, and Strange finds a beautiful cat near the entrance door, who wants to come in. Believing it to be the house's cat, the doctor let it in, not knowing that the cat is actually Morgan shapeshifted. His actions will lead to the defeat of both Wong and Lindmer at the hands of the witch. Stephen comes back to Clea's house for their date. The two kiss each other, but when they're about to have dinner, Clea screams in terror as she sees the same woman who had been haunting her the day before in the mirror. As Clea loses consciousness, Morgan appears, and promises Strange that the girl will be safe, if only he will follow her to her dimension. Strange agrees, and the two of them teleport in the Dark Dimension. In here, Morgan tries to seduce the doctor promising all the wealth, power and knowledge of the world, and Strange is about to give up, but he notices at the last moment Lindmer's soul crucified to a tree. He realizes this way the evilness of Morgan, and tries to confront her, but she easily overcomes him. Using his ring's power, anyway, Strange is able to free himself from the wooden prison he had been locked in, and defeates Morgan, who flees away. Strange is able, so, to free Lindmer and to bring him back to his body in the Sanctorum. In here, he finally accepts his role as the new Sorcerer Supreme, and The Ancient One transfers Lindmer's powers in him. After the ceremony, Strange comes back to Clea house, to have the date that was interrupted the night before. As the two are walking in the streets, they see a tv report presenting young people's new favorite spiritual guidance, Morgan Le Fay. Strange doesn't seem worried about it, and tries to make Clea not to get scarred by it, and walks away. They see a boy performing some magic tricks in a square, and Strange improves his show by adding, unseen, some true magic. He then smiles, ready for the mission he's been given. Character traits Stephen is a careful psychiatric, really interested in the health of his patients. He often clashes with his superiors because of his putting his patients' health before the hospital's profit. As the new Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen possesses great mystical powers, encreased by his unique nature that predisposed him since birth to them, but he lacks the knowledge and wisdom to use them yet. Relationships *Clea Lake - Love interest. *Thomas Lindmer - Master and mentor. *Wong - Friend and servant. *Morgan Le Fay - Enemy. *The Nameless One - Enemy. *Balzaroth - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Non-Canon (1 film) **Dr. Strange'' - Peter Hooten Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Strange was a surgeon, not a psychiatrist. Gallery dr_ strange peter hooten marvel ditko film.png|Peter Hooten as Dr. Strange in a promotional photo for Dr. Strange 003503_25.jpg|Dr. Stephen Strange, psychiatrist. clea_strange.jpg|Dr. Strange trying to cure Clea. astral_plane.jpg|Strange crossing the astral plane. tumblr_m8qlcypQBY1qemxfbo1_1280.jpg|Morgan offers Strange everything he desires. morgan&strange.jpg|Morgan seduces strange. dr-strange002.jpg|Dr. Strange casting a spell. 3musketeers.jpg|Strange and Wong help Lindmer. dr-strange-peter-hooten.jpg|Dr. Strange as the Sorcerer Supreme. See Also *Doctor Strange Category:Dr. Strange characters Category:Doctors Category:DeGuere series Sorcerers Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Magic